Gone
by Al Bhed- Pypa
Summary: kk,this is a angsty story about one of the FMA characters dying... this character didnt die in the series or manga yet but this is my take on how it would be done. there are no names mentioned, but its very easy to guess them SPOILERS AHEAD WARNING, pleas
1. Chapter 1

as the young girl fell from the top of Central Military Headquarters she was already dead, and the tell tale blood, going across the roof and over the ledge told the story no one would ever tell. no one knew exactly what to do. The body fell quickly and made no sound on ipact, it didn't have to, from his spot on the roof the blonde alchemist knew exactly when it hit, for it was the same time his life, his entire reason for not giving up fell to pieces. With tears spilling down his cheeks he made a daring attempt to leap off and join the girl in this new found bid for heaven but was stopped by his brother who was desperately holding him back, telling him that he already lost everyone else that mattered and couldn't loose him as well. The tears continued to fall as he turned to the one person who caused it all, only to see that they were gone but he could still see the smirk they had when they succeeded where he had failed. He failed to stop it, he had failed to save his childhood friend, the only one he had ever loved. It finally all became to much and as the emotions of rage and depression filled his mind he fell to his knees feeling hopeless and powerless.

Three military personnel ran out into the dark night. They knew something was going on, but didn't know what awaited them outside. Upon seeing the body they stoped where they were. The one girl in the group buried her face in her superior officers shoulder as she cried without even a thought of who was there to see it, she just didn't care, her superior looked away from the horrid sight in front of them, he had seen something all to similar before, from the lifeless girls parents, and he didn't want to see it again so instead he hugged the girl at his side and tried to chase the images from his head. The last of the three just stared not knowing what to do, and he would have continued to stare had he not heard the footsteps behind him. Turning he saw a brown haired girl in a military uniform, looking to the blond officer in front of her she had a look of fear in her eyes, that he had never seen before.

" I heard there was something going on, and she was up there"

His look of confusion turned to horror as the girl began to walk by them, he grabbed her and held her back against her will, and she struggled as he tried to turn her away so she wouldn't see what lay ahead. But it was too late, with one look at her friends lifeless body she stopped struggling, and merely managed to whisper "no". the blonde felt sorry and let go, and immediately the girl ran forward and dropped to her knees beside her former friend. "no, first him…now you… no it cant be"

Her glasses fogged, from both the cold in the air and the fresh tears that were spilling down her face, but the tears were silent, for they were drowned out by the unmistakable wail of a forever broken heart coming from above them.


	2. Im Sorry

Rain silently poured down mixing with the tears on his face. The boy stared forward almost as if he couldn't see anything except for the same horrifying event repeating itself over and over again in his mind. He could see a crowed of people below him at her body, he knew within a few minutes it would be gone and he wouldn't have to look at it again. Bt that was the thing, he'd never see her again. Never see her smile, a smile that always seemed to brighten up even the darkest day. He just couldn't take anymore and he began to slowly walk forward ignoring his brothers questioning calls.

" I couldn't do anything for her, I just let it happen…I'm sorry"

He lifted one leg and stepped onto the ledge of the roof and looked down, it was a long drop down, but it was one he caused a good friend to make,

"im sorry, im so sorry"

With these last words he stepped off the edge of the roof, plummeting quickly townards the ground. And as he fell he had a small smile "im coming, you wont have to wait for me anymore"

For a few seconds all was silent at Central until the screech of a boy who had lost everything and everyone he loved pierced the air, causing the small group of devastated officers to look up to see yet another plummet to the ground and loose their life before their eyes.


	3. At least your together

' _you should never have to burry your children'_ a lone figure stood over two graves, tears flowing down her cheeks _' but I already had to do that. It was the most painful thing I had to do and I swore to myself I would never have to do something like it again., but yet here I am, this time it wasn't my children but something much worse… my grandchild. I failed to save her as I failed to save her father before her.'_

Now looking to the other grave she sighed '_and you were always there for her, as she was for you. You grew up with her and gave her happiness and hope. It breaks my heart to know that your gone too and have left your brother in such a state of despair. But somewhere deep down behind all the shadows of depression I feel touched that you loved her that much that you couldn't live without her.' _

With one last tear she turned away and began to head to her home, one which she had to live alone in. one which would never have the same warmth that her granddaughter had given it. Filled with cheer and happiness and hope. But now it was silent, its old walls echoing her words of joy and pride though the building. Turning to the boy beside her she beckoned him to follow. He had stayed behind with her, and hadn't said a word since the accident happened, his brother and his friend lay side by side, in their home town they lie finally at peace. And he should feel at ease for that but he didn't. he didn't cry, he cant, but deep within his hollow heart he is crying an ocean. Turing he followed the woman from the graveyard and up the hill and looked to the sky and uttered the first words in three days

"at least your together"


End file.
